Of Vampires and Newborns
by Luciliouse
Summary: Bella has just awoken as a new born. Her thirst for her imprint Alice is taking over her. How will Alice handle her new born lover? Read to find out! (THIS STORY IS FUTA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Of Vampires and Newborns Chapter 1: _**

_This story is rated MA. for future content._  
**_(Alice POV)_**

I couldn't even begin to tell you how scared I was when I turned Bella, it was pure adrenaline watching her just lay there lifeless for 3 days. So many thoughts where invading my mind 'Did I kill her?', 'Will she ever wake up', 'Did it work?'. For those 3 days I didn't get any vision's… not even a single hint. But when I saw her open her eyes..no longer that beautiful brown I'd grown to love, but a beautiful yellow golden that I got lost in at a first glance, I knew everything would be alright. Carlisle told me to keep my distance since she is a new born. But as I was forced out of the room by Emmett and Jasper, I heard a throaty cry from my Bella "ALICE! ALICE!" I quickly turned around shaking off Emmett and Jaspers grip and was met with Carlisle's broad chest blocking my way from my imprint. I yelled as loud as I could "BELLA! BABY!" I weakly pounded at Carlisle's chest with my fists "Please Carlisle let me through. PLEASE." At this point if I could cry I would. The feeling of not being able to protect your imprint, makes you feel so useless. Suddenly something snapped within me. Something inside me said "I NEED TO SEE HER". I pushed with all of my strength and finally got through pushing Carlisle off to the side, he slammed against the wall which caused him to groan in pain, I heard him yell out but I paid no mind to him. I ran at vampire speed to her, She reached out from her bed like a child who just had a bad dream and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me as if I was never returning. She brought me down to her level inhaling my necks scent, mouth agape she whispered "Ali-Alice…please.. It hurts!" Her grip around me tightened and I felt her new sharp teeth softly poke at my neck. I was suddenly pulled back against the wall harshly. It was Carlisle, by his tone of voice you could tell he was a bit upset "Alice! Get out of here its too dangerous for her imprint to be near while she's in this stage". Snapping out of my rampage I looked at Bella she looked pale and sick "What have I done?" I thought frantically. Not wanting to cause any more trouble for him or Bella I ran out using vampire speed once again. I could hear Bella cry out like I've never heard her cry before, my body froze. Emmett noticed my distress and gave me one of his famous bear hugs "It's okay Ali-cat Bella is going to be fine, you'll see her soon. I promise." He gave me a warm smile and kissed my forehead. Jasper gave me a quick nod before putting a hand on my shoulder to show his concern. I gave them both a half smile. Emmett grabbed my hand "C'mon sis let's hunt, you haven't fed in days. And trust me it would make this a lot easier on Bella." "Jasper, stay with Carlisle just in case anything happens. We will be back in the morning" Emmett said as he led me out the glass doors. Jasper nodded and went inside the bedroom with Carlisle and Bella. I hesitated, but agreed he was probably right. For now, I would just have to deal with this. Don't worry Bella I wont leave you. I promise.  
We returned the next morning after having hunted about five deer. I was way too anxious to even step inside the house, but when I did it was extremely quite. Once I made it half way across the living room Rosalie came out of the kitchen "Alice? your back already? Carlisle said he wanted to speak with you about Bella, he's in his office." She didn't even have to finish that sentence before i dashed upstairs and into Carlisle's office. He was sitting quietly at his desk reading a book. He looked up from his book and too off his glasses, "Alice. I presume that Rosalie gave you the message since you came up here so fast. Take a seat ", I did as he said. "Alice-

_**To be Continued…..**_

SOOOOO this is my first story on Fanfiction. I have been here for a while though. Im not the best at writing or punctuations for that matter but bare with me. No hate please. Its my first story. THIS WILL BE A FUTA STORY. DONT LIKE DON'T READ.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Of Vampires And Newborns Chapter 2:_**

Rated M. Mature content.  
**(****_Alice POV)_**

"Alice, Bella is now in a stable condition. She is resting as we speak. She will wake up soon and she WILL want to feed." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"She wont be able to last much longer on the blood supplements I've been providing her," He spoke up once again breaking our silence" Since she is your mate she will have an unquenchable thirst for you, you do realize this Alice?"

I looked down at my lap, "Being around her for too long could be a major risk, mostly a risk for Bella since she's not used to this." He leaned back in his chair.

"I wont keep you away from her any longer Alice, even I know that would be pure torture." My eyes lit up. Bella's been the only thing on my mind since I left with Emmett.

And now I can finally see her! A big smile painted itself across my pink lip-gloss covered lips. Carlisle could see my excitement "But, - Damn it! Not a 'But' I just want to be with my baby already.

Carlisle continued "But Emmett will be with you at all times just in case anything happens." Outraged I stood up "But! I'm her imprint! If anything I know how to handle her best, I-I will take her hunting and everything will be fi- Carlisle raised his voice a bit "ALICE. I said NO. And that's final."

I knew arguing with him would be useless so I sat down again. A few seconds passed before he started speaking again.

"You have to remember that she's not a normal vampire Alice; she's also half shifter. Her reactions could be completely different from that of a normal Newborn Vampire." He got up from his leather desk chair and paced back and forth.

He was right, I didn't know how Bella would react if we where alone together. Would she try to hurt me? Would she try to?..I shook my head ridding myself of that thought.

Bella has just turned and I'm thinking about sleeping with her?! Oh my god I must be loosing my mind. Sure sex is a big part of the whole mate/imprint thing but even before I turned Bella she was really shy about her anatomy. So sex was out of the question.

Bella is half shifter; she was born all female except.. Well.. Her.. you know. There where many nights where Bella and I would make out and she would get hard, and right when she did she would tell me we needed to stop.

And not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, I stopped. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when we heard frantic knocking on the door.

Carlisle spoke firmly "Come in". It was Jasper, poking his head in the room "Guys, Bella's awake!" Carlisle nodded and Jasper left quickly.

Carlisle and I made eye contact, 'This is it' we both thought. We both made our way to the door of the room Bella was being kept in. And there she was, looking like a confused puppy.

She looked around frantically, gripping her bed sheets. "Alice…I need Alice." Emmett who was in the room with her placed a muscular hand on her shoulder. She flinched "Bella, look who it is" he pointed in my direction..

I looked for Carlisle's approval to proceed. He nodded, my glance turned towards my beloved. I immediately locked eyes with her. I saw her eyes color fade from gold to black within seconds.

I walked towards her bed, her eyes never leaving mine. I sat down on the bed next to her; she grabbed my face in her hands and caressed my cheeks and jaw.

Before I knew it her lips were on mine, this kiss felt so new..so powerful so many feelings where being poured into this kiss. Soon we lost ourselves in this bliss. Her tongue entered my mouth and a bit surprised by her boldness I gladly responded.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle where looking about the room as if nothing where happening. I could hear Emmett awkwardly cough, that was our signal to stop and just when I was about to pull away she deepened the kiss even more.

I didn't realize how strong Bella was until she flipped me on her mattress and pinned my hands above my head. Her boner poking me in between the legs. "Bella…stop" I said weakly. With her free hand she ripped the front of my shirt. She started hungrily kissing my neck.. I screamed "BELLA!"

I was about to let out a loud moan when I saw Bella's face turn into a face of pain. She hissed bearing her teeth, my eyes widened. She collapsed on top of me . I was too in shock to even move when I felt Emmett pick Bella's body off of me.

I sat up covering my front with her bed sheets. Everybody's face was in shock. Carlisle was holding some sort of a needle in his hand "I'm sorry Alice but it was the only way, she could have killed you."

"Don't worry this will only put her to sleep for a couple of hours, now go get cleaned up" Jasper helped me off the bed. Once I was off Emmett placed Bella's limp body back on the bed. The whole time I was looking at Bella even as Jasper escorted me out of the room.

My mind was extremely busy with thoughts of what just happened. Should I be scared? Or aroused? That was the first time Bella had ever been so dominant and forceful. And I fucking liked it…

To be continued…

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites I'm glad you like my story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Of Vampires and Newborns Chapter 3:

_**Rated MA**__._

**(Bella POV)**

I remember towering over Alice, Some sort primal force taking over me I couldn't control. I remember hearing Alice's faint cries and whimpers before it all went black.

Did I hurt her? Oh god. Please I need to get out of here and see her. My thoughts where destroyed suddenly. I was awoken by a large and heavy disturbance.

My eyes opened to the bright light in the room, it blinded me slightly. Squinting my eyes a blurry black and white image stood above me.

All of the sudden "GOOOODDDD MORRRNINGGG!" What the-? Yelling? This early in the morning? It all became clear to me at this moment. EMMETT.

Rubbing my eyes my vision cleared, His face was only about 2 inches away from mine. He gave me a cheesy smile,

"Well, Hello there Cock-a-saurus-rex!" I groaned, Cock-a saura-what? The fuck was up with the stupid nickname?

I looked him in the eye "Emmett what the hell are you doing? What happened last night? And where's Alice?" He cut me off "Whoa, Whoa slow down Boney Baloney take a chill pill~"

He got off the bed "C'mon Pocket Rocket we have to get you some blood or your going to end up causing another scene like you did yesterday." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Pocket Rocket? I gave him an angry look; he took the hint quickly making a pouty face" Okay look, I'm not allowed to tell you anything or where she is until you get some blood in your system. Carlisle's orders."

I nodded quickly in agreement; I'd do anything to see Alice again. Emmett gave me a warm smile; he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed.

"Great! Get dressed and meet me outside, you don't want to go hunting in your PJ's now would you? You're about to learn from the master~" He said in a cocky tone. He gave me a mischievous smile and dashed out the open window.

I quickly went through my closet picking out some black basketball shorts and my favorite Bred 11's and topped it all off with a white t-shirt.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. I tried to look at least a bit decent just in case I happen to see Alice today.

I dashed out the same window Emmett went through before. Just as promised he was standing in the grass punching the air for what I'm guessing is one of his many 'warm-ups'

He saw me come up "Hey Homo-Erectus! Are you ready to hunt?" He then pointed into the direction of the thick forest in front of us.

"Now I want you to concentrate. And smell the air, once you pick your prey you go in for the kill, and it all comes naturally after that, comprende?"

I followed orders; I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. My senses felt so keen and sharp I could hear leaves falling from 5 miles away.

I guess Emmett noticed this and patted me on the back "NIICCEEEE! There ya' go! See? You're a natural! But not better than me" I smiled at his last comment.

I shut him out as I heard a four-legged creature about 1-½ miles away. I opened my eyes and dashed out into the woods.

I could hear Emmett yelling out from behind me "GO BELLA GOOO! HAHAHA" I laughed as I dashed through the thick branches the noises of my prey getting closer and closer.

I stopped suddenly when I finally caught sight of my prey. It was a full-grown bear. In an open area. BINGO.

He still hadn't noticed me as he was still eating leafs off of a tree. I smirked. Pouncing on him I landed directly on his stomach.

He struggled frantically as I quickly wrapped my arms around is neck and CRACK! I snapped his neck faster than he could breath.

The noise startled some birds and they went flying into the open sky. I looked down at my bear. I smiled. This is my first kill as a vampire.

I was proud of myself; but that pride was soon replaced with hunger, I quickly got a whiff of his blood and hunger consumed me.

I bared my teeth and lunged at his neck I started sucking at his blood rapidly. 'Ew, its bitter' I thought but the warmth that blood caused through my body was remarkable.

Soon enough the Moose was drained of all life. All that was left was a fresh carcass; I looked down at my white t-shirt to see it covered in blood 'Nice going Bella.' I thought, now I'm going to have to go change.

After the bear, I killed about five small deer then I was full. I didn't want any more blood.

I dashed quickly back to the house to see Emmett awaiting me with a huge grin.

He had a camera in hand he brought it up to his face and "CLICK" the flash startled me so I was left all wide eyed.

"Awwwww its Bella-bear's first kill, look at all that blood on your mouth and on your shirt silly~" He handed me a napkin.

I grabbed the napkin quickly and proceeded to wipe my mouth when I caught the sight of a beautiful goddess coming out of the glass patio doors. I stopped all movement.

It was Alice.. standing there with a beautiful smile. I froze and looked her in the eyes, her eye color changed to black in seconds; she gave me a seductive grin.

She gave me wave and I gave her an awkward wave back. She laughed and made her way over to me enticingly swinging her hips.

She wore tight black skinny jeans, black boots and a white frilly shirt with black polka dots and matching accessories.

I was speechless as she was now standing before me. She placed a hand on my cheek; then brought my face down to her level.

She licked my blood covered slowly and seductively she let out a soft 'mmmm'. At that point I was no longer thinking with head. If you catch my drift…

I could hear Emmett in the background flaying his arms around like a buffoon "ooohhhhhhh shit's about to get seeexuaalll!" Fucking idiot.

I looked at her eyes "Alice wha-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I stopped resisting and kissed back pouring my all into it. We pulled away and she licked her lips.

She whispered in my ear "Shhhhh Bella-bear I'll tell you all about it if you come with me.." She kissed my ear in the process.

At this point my boner was obvious, she ran a small finger from my chin, down my chest and down to the waistband of my basketball shorts.

I gulped nervously I was too far-gone at this point. Alice was being too desirable right now.

She walked past me into the woods swinging her hips like before. I followed her like a lost puppy into the thick brush.

**(Alice POV)**

I wasn't going to let my sexual desires get in the way of Bella and I today but FUCK.

She looked so delicious with that blood covering her and her eyes where the same color as yesterdays when she tried to fuck me. And just Mmmmmmm!

I wasn't planning on this but it's too late.

I WANT **BELLA** AND I WANT HER **NOW**.

To be continued…


	4. Of Vampires And Newborns Chapter 4

Of Vampires and Newborns Chapter 4:

**Rated M** (Bella POV) _**LEMONS**_

We walked for what seemed like miles my eyes glued to Alice's perfect ass the whole way.

Alice led me into an open field of over grown white lilies. Still holding my hand tightly she looks back at me with black eyes. I took this moment to figure out what happened the other night

"A-Alice baby what happened last nig-" She pushed me down on the dirt and climbed into my lap. She planted her knees in the dirt to my side, hovering over me our pelvises inches apart.

She clenched my shoulders and started kissing me hungrily.

She moaned as our tongues battled for dominance, and I was winning "Ahhh…Bella..mmmm."

Alice balled her right fist and softly hit my shoulder.

I took this as a sign that she wanted to stop.

So I did. We pulled away, breathing heavily, she grabbed the front of my t-shirt and pulled me into her.

Our foreheads touched, and our lips barely made contact. She struggled to speak.

"B-Bella baby…FUCK ME."

My eyes went wide, something inside me broke loose and I grabbed her waist roughly.

I forced her down onto my covered erection boning her covered sex majorly.

She moaned throwing her head back; she started grinding her sex all over my erection.

She looked down at me mouth agape breathing heavily "Mmmm Bella? You've never been so aggressive with me before, I like it. Keep it up champ."

She winked at me sexily and I felt myself melt.

I felt her wetness coat my covered sex. "Watch this Bella-bear.." She disappeared from my sight how quickly she dipped her head, I felt her tugging on my basketball shorts.

Soon, I was left in my black Calvin Klein boxers, She took a second to look them over before smiling seductively "Okay, out of ALL the boxers you own these are by far my favorite Bells"

She was having one of her fashionista moments right now and it was too cute.

Too bad I couldn't register the rest of her rantings.

My body was on fire, It felt like I was trying to fight something DANGEROUS off, but couldn't.

"They hug 'you' so tightly.." She looked up at me and licked her top lip seductively.

At that point I swear I almost came in my boxers.

She giggled before licking my erection that was still covered.

I grabbed the dirt between my fingers and squeezed, FUCK. FIGHT IT BELLA! YOU CAN DO IT.

She continued giving my member small licks and letting out soft moans.

I tried to hold on to all self control but it was becoming extremely difficult.

Before I knew it she pulled my boxers off and her mouth covered my appendage.

"A-Alice we should st-SHIT!" She dipped her head even further causing me to hit the back of her throat.

She looked up at me, my cock still in her mouth, her eyes lit up.

I knew then she wasn't going to stop.

She pushed my hips further into the dirt and flowers and continued her very...welcomed.. assault.

Im not sure how it happened but, I pushed her onto her back. Harshly.

We froze for a bit just letting this moment sink in. She was about to speak before I covered her mouth with my own.

I quickly moved on to her neck and started leaving countless of hickeys.

Sucking on the her delicious skin and leaving my mark made me feel so powerful and dominant.

She squirmed beneath me "BELLA! Ahhh!" My dick throbbed with every moan.  
I moved down to her blouse and ripped it in half leaving her in a lacy black bra.

I pulled her bra below her C sized breasts, I ogled at the perfection and roundness of them. My mouth covered one of her perfect pink nipples, I rolled it in my mouth and bit on it roughly.

"Fuck! Mmmmm Bella!" Something within in me growled in approval. I loved having her beneath me.

I kissed and bit my way down her torso she moaned in approval.

I finally made my way to her tight skinny jeans appreciating how they hugged her perfect curves.

I roughly pulled them down her legs and did the same to her underwear.

I did a double take on the underwear and held it up for a better view, a black lace thong?... This girl is going to be the death of me.

She had a huge smirk across her perfect lips "I take it you like those...I bought them with you in mind."

My eyes widened and she started giggling uncontrollably.

I felt her grab my member giving it a few tugs. "Bella...I love you"

"I love you too Alice.."

We kissed. I brought my hand down to her sex feeling the warm wetness, I dipped my head ready to return the favor before put her small hands on my shoulders and stopped me.

"No Bella. I want you inside. NOW."

I waisted no time. I grabbed my member, gave a few strokes before I spread her legs.

Her pussy was shaved smooth and her pink lips visible to me.

My mouth watered intensely. I felt her let out a small moan, she was waiting.

I brought the head of my cock to her pussy lips and rubbed our want together.

I lightly slapped my member against her clit.

"Mmmm..Oh my god..." She let out in a high pitched voice.

She seemed to like this.

I aligned myself with her opening, and slowly pushed in causing her legs to wrap around my waist.

"Oooohhhhh. .fuck" she yelled.

I placed my hand on the sides of her head.  
I clenched the dirt and flowers there.

I closed my eyes tightly, she's so tight..I feel like Im being consumed in her warmth.

Her scent, her eyes, her body, her lips, her moans, its all driving me crazy.

I bit my tongue till I could taste blood. I started pumping in and out.

She tightened her grip around my waist.

"Ahhh. Ugh...! Bella!" She was breathing heavily. I felt my fangs come through, tasting my own blood.

I thrusted repeatedly "Ahhhhhhhh! Faster!"

I complied, I sped up causing our flesh to slap. The noise driving me insane with lust.

I buried my face in her neck "Ugh. Shit! Alice!"

"Mmmmm Bella" I was close and I could feel it,

does Alice want me to cum inside? Will she find it disgusting?

Cause I don't think I can hold out much longer.

"No. Bella, Stop being stupid of course I want you to cum inside."

Shit I forgot. She can see the future.

She smiled and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Lets cum together okay?" I nodded, I looked down at our connected sexes.

Fuck its such a beautiful sight. "Like what you see Bella-bear?"

I looked up to find her usual seductive gaze. I smiled, "I love what I see"

"Mmmm good now finish me off baby" I started at a faster pace,

Alice's breasts where bouncing, and my hair was swinging back and forward .

I felt Alice's pussy clench around my member.

She let out a stream of small cries,

" . ..uhhhhhh..mmmmmm!" She clenched my shoulder digging her nails into my skin.

I pressed my sharp teeth into her shoulder tasting her blood.

I continued thrusting as I left my mark against my shoulder.

Then I came. I felt my hot liquid fill her inner walls.

She came soon after me, feeling her wetness coat my cock.

I pulled away from her now bruised shoulder.

"Ahhh...Mmmmm, Bella-bear that was so good" She kissed my lips over and over again.

I collapsed on top of her. Still inside her.

All my energy drained. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the side of my neck

"Go to sleep okay baby? I love you." I did as she asked,

I fell into a deep bliss.

In Alice's arms.

And that's all I needed.

**To be continued...**

Thank you so so so so so MUCH for all of the reviews and follows and favorites. You guys make me very happy 3 :) Sorry for any mistakes in advanced.


	5. Of Vampires And Newborns Chapter 5

Of Vampires and Newborns Chapter 5:

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter will be short.

**Rated MA**

_** I saw fire… a place with leafs all over the cold ground and a few small shack like homes…countless of lifeless corpses lying on the ground. **_

_**I tripped over something I assume was a body. I fell onto my knees; I looked at my hands covered in blood…. **_

_**I yelled like I've never yelled before, I'm sure my screams echoed through the trees. **_

_**I felt something sharp dig into my back, I turned around so that my bottom was on the ground before being hit with a sharp pain in my chest. **_

_**An arrow?.. I-… **_

_**Everything faded to black. **_

BELLA!

I woke up to soft white cotton sheets; I quickly shed the sheets of my body revealing my naked chest.

I looked around the white room, my eyes looked at the soft white carpet that had my clothes and Alice's from last night.

I placed my hands over my chest, breathing heavily sweat running down my forehead.

That was strange..I had a dream that I died? I wonder what it meant; I've always heard stories about weird dreams but this felt so…real.

Soon I realized Alice wasn't at my side. I got up quickly and put on my basketball shorts and t-shirt from last night.

I made my way downstairs to find Alice talking on the phone, I smiled, she was in light blue booty shorts and a white baggy t-shirt; and she wore a headband that pushed her bangs back.

I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, she froze for a split second and then instantly relaxed at my touch.

"Alright then, be safe and make sure to call before you guys get home okay? I love you too. Bye"

Alice hung up and threw the house phone on the couch she turned around in my embrace.

She ran her small fingers through my hair "Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

I didn't want to tell her about the dream, "Really well actually, by the way..last night was amazing. Thank you. "

She flashed me a smile " I should thank YOU for being so fucking amazing last night..I love you Bella-bear!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"You know.. we do have the house all to ourselves.. Carlisle is in a doctors conference in San Francisco and he'll be gone for 2 days and Emmett and Jasper are on 'Vacation"

She ran her hands across my shoulders seductively

"So I thought…Lets get naked?..." she licked her lips, I felt my face heat up.

All alone with Alice for 2 days..walking around the house naked? I have a feeling in 2 days I wont be able to walk.

I nodded and she smiled, she took off her shirt letting it fall to the ground,

Fuck she's got no bra on..She then pulled down her booty shorts revealing no underwear as well.

I started taking off my t-shirt when I felt her tug my basketball short down to my knees.

She cupped me in her small hands "No boxers? Naughty Bella~"

I groaned, fuck she knows how I get when she teases.

"Lets take a shower? I'm all dirty from getting fucked senseless by a huge cock last night~"

I stood there mouth agape…

She kissed my cheek, laughed and ran upstairs.

This should be an interesting 2 days….


End file.
